Teen Titans: Daughter of Darkness
by VXxNaomixXV
Summary: She was known as Shadow in Jump City, the apprentice of Slade. One day, she ran away from her caged up life, from Slade, in order to know more about herself, and her purpose. Her escape, however, came with a price: The death of her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**She was known as ****_Shadow_**** in Jump City, the apprentice of Slade.**

**One day, she ran away from her caged up life, from Slade, in order to know more about herself, and her purpose.  
****Her escape, however, came with a price:**

**The death of her parents. **

* * *

Titan Tower. That was the only place on her mind in the middle of the night. It was where the leader resided, where the main group stayed.

She walked down the silent streets of Jump City that was barely lighted. Her scythe - designed with thorns and roses - was dragged lazily behind her, creating a faint screeching sound despite the huge size. Her droopy scarlet-like eyes emitted a faint glow in the dark. She had to get to the Titans, nothing more.

She continued walking towards the beach where the people of Jump City would often play and have fun. A slight gust of wind blew past her bloody red hair, causing it to be blown in all directions. The island where the Titans stayed was just a few kilometers away from shore. And she had to get there before sunrise else her powers would be of no use.

"Hey Cyborg! Come check out my new highscore!" Beast Boy shouted from the huge sofa. It was the middle of the night, and the Titans were still awake. Cyborg, who just came back from the kitchen with hotdogs and coffee in his hands could only drop his lower jaw in shock. Their one and only huge TV screen blinked the numbers 2,586,790. "Hehehe YEAH! Beat that!"

"Will you just cut it out, Beast Boy!?" Raven shouted from her room. The young sorceress was meditating, and BB had apparently ruined her peace and quite. Beast Boy could only cower in fear. He was the only one that knew the wrath of Raven after he had accidentally ripped her books in her room when they first lived together. "Sorry Rav - " BB was cut off by an alarm before he could apologize. Robin ran out of his room and so did Starfire and Raven.

"I see that we have an intruder?" Starfire said as the TV started showing all the security cameras in Titan Tower.

"Relax, Kid Flash is already dealing with it." Cyborg said with his mouthful of hotdogs. The Titans watched as Kid Flash handled the intruder. From the screen, only a blur red and yellow image could be seen dashing around. They watched as Kid Flash was thrown everywhere. Despite his speed, the intruder was able to overrun him. Robin squinted his eyes from the sofa, trying to figure out who they were dealing with.

Minutes passed and the Titans didn't see Kid Flash on the screen. The main room was silent for a moment until the main doors burst open. Kid Flash was thrown into the main room, tied up in vines and in pain. The lights started to flicker and shadows started to take form of creatures of the dark. "Titans! Go!" Robin ordered. All of them started attacking the shadow creatures. Starfire threw her starbolts and Raven contained the shadows in a barrier. BB shape-shifted a gorilla and started throwing furniture towards the attackers whilst Cyborg shot sonic blast with his right arm cannon. Robin, however, was waiting for the real intruder.

"Its funny that Raven couldn't sense my presence ." the girl giggled in the shadows.

"Who are you!?" the young fighter barked.

"My my, young Robin. I'm disappointed. You don't even know that Slade has been training a new apprentice after the incident with Terra."

"How did you- ?!" Robin took out his staff, impatient.

"Oh, I know everything about the Titans." she interrupted. "I know all your weaknesses, your strengths. I know everything." The Titans stopped fighting as the shadows started to retreat towards a corner of the room. The lights stopped flickering. In the corner - near the TV - there were black vines that formed a of a crescent moon on the wall. The blade of her scythe was pointed downwards as the intruder leaned it against the wall. She was dressed in a black mini dress with lacing as her sleeves. Her skin was deathly pale against her dark coloured dress. Her scarlet eyes, partially covered by her messy fringe, stopped glowing faintly and her bloody red hair was barely touching the floor. She didn't smile nor did she made any hostile movements.

"So... Are you surrendering?" Cyborg asked, breaking the awkward silence. The girl tilted her head, examining each and every single Titan.

"No. I came bearing dangerous news." she turned to Robin who desperately wanted to beat the crap out of the intruder. "My name is Shadow, daughter of the King of Dragons and the Sorceress of Darkness. My parents were brutally murdered the day I escaped from Slade and he is now in complete control of my world."

* * *

**Hello there!  
Naomi here~ Its my first official fanfic. So I hope you'll forgive my errors. I'm actually new to although I've created this account MONTHS AGO. . **

**I don't talk/type much when I'm online so... yeah, I'm a shy girl. BUT! I'll try my best!  
Don't forget to R&R! I promise I'll try to update as frequently as I can. **

**DISCLAIMER!  
I DO NOT the Teen Titans nor the official story. The OCs, however, are mine.  
(I AM HORRIBLE AT WORDS. T_T)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Chapter 1 completed! Now time for Chapter 2!**

* * *

The sun rose and Shadow stayed in her corner. Cyborg had apparently 'caged' her, wary of my own being. She didn't want to challenge them, of course. She was in the wrong. She strolled into their home as though they were her friends. The Titans took turns in keeping watch the young girl when she refused to leave after informing them about the danger they were about to face. Even after she surrendered my only weapon, they wouldn't trust her so easily.

But then again... who would want to trust the apprentice of Slade?

Shadow walked in circles, mumbling a song her father sang to her once. The Titans were minding their own business. Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Cyborg busy with their games, Raven and Starfire meditating. Robin however, was nowhere near his teammates. The boy wonder sat on a chair opposite Shadow, keeping watch. Doubt was written all over his face. He was there for hours. Never once had he changed shift with another Titan. Behind the mask of his, he glared at Shadow, watching her every move.

"You don't trust me, do you? Even after I surrendered my weapon?" Shadow stopped walking, her back facing the Titan. She placed both palms on the wall - where the symbol of the crescent moon was. Roses started to bloom from the vines, giving off a strong flowery smell.

"No." was the boy wonder's only answer. "What are you doing?" Shadow's back was still facing the boy wonder.

"Getting ready..." she mumbled. "He's coming." Robin walked towards her cage, curious. Before he could ask, the alarm sounded. Robin backed away from the cage, alerted about the situation. "You'll need me. He is already in Jump City." All the Titans in the room looked at Robin.

"No. You're staying here. Titans, go!" her barked. Everyone gave one last look at Shadow before leaving her alone in the Titan Tower. She sighed and fell butt first as the doors closed. _Nyx, you better not fight... _Shadow closed her eyes and started to meditate. Her weapon was somewhere in the tower and she needed it in order to get out. Shadow opened her eyes, finally located her weapon. _  
_

Kid Flash ran towards the creature that was terrorizing Jump City and threw ropes around it, trying to tame it. It roared when the Titan climbed atop. "Damn that thing is big!" Cyborg commented. BB started to shape-shift into a T-Rex, challenging the roar the creature made. Cyborg and Robin ran under the creature, trying to find its weakness while Starfire and Raven proceeded to help Kid Flash.

"How did a dragon get into Jump City!?" KF shouted and rode the dragon on its head. He pulled the ropes tightly and ran down the back of the dragon. "Maybe we should stop tormenting this poor creature!" Starfire held her starbolts and met the dragon at its eye level. The dragon stared at Starfire, its eyes were begging for it to be freed.

_Let me go! __I only came for the sorceress! _The alien's eye widened. "How did you?"

_Please Tameranian, I need to get to my mistress. Have you seen her? _The dragon started a telepathy link with Starfire. The sound of her surroundings was muted - she could only hear the dragon now. The dragon stopped moving and the Titans shouted at Starfire, telling her to get away from it.

"Is the name of your mistress Shadow?" the dragon shooked its head and hung it low. _Her name isn't Shadow. Its -_

"NYX!" the telepathy link was disrupted and Starfire struggled to gather back her senses. The Titans turned away from the dragon. Shadow had escaped her cage and retrieved her scythe. "You came back for me..!" she flew towards Nyx, who was waiting impatiently to be with its mistress again.

* * *

**BAM CLIFFHANGER! Hehehehehe**  
**This chapter is short, I know. I'm just too lazy to type for so long. :3**  
**SO... R&R please ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the LONG wait! T^T Was busy with school. **  
**But, how did you find the first 2 chapters? Was it good? Okay maybe? . **  
**Well, here's the 3rd chapter, a peak at the dragon's past with Shadow! ^_^**

* * *

The princess stared at the egg that was given by the elders with excitement. She had waited years to get her own guardian. The egg was black and the surface was as rough as the earth itself yet, it reflects the rays of the sun. It even emitted a dark yet warm aura. The egg began to hatch as red cracks appeared. Her parents and the elders watched as their princess was about to face her own guardian. They stood several feet away from the ceremonial circle, cautious not to interrupt the sacred ceremony they had waited for so long. The egg shell started burning as it cracked open by the youngling. The girl had the urge to help the young black dragon out of its confinement.

_I mustn't help! I've waited for so long. I can wait just a few more minutes._ She watched as her guardian struggled to stand once its shell had burned completely to nothing. Her parents - along with their own guardians - smiled proudly. The youngling let out a cough, forcing out liquid that was stuck in its throat. The girl stretched out one of her hand, anticipating for the bond to be made. Her lips parted, anticipation and excitement overwhelmed her. The creature turned its head towards the girl. One of its eye staring deeply into her soul. Before the princess could touch it, darkness enveloped her eyes and pain flowed through her entire system.

"Its happening..." the queen mumbled. She was afraid. Afraid that her only child wouldn't make it through the sacred ceremony. Her husband turned towards her, pulling her head to face him.

"She'll be fine. She's strong enough." he assured. The queen nodded, trusting her husband and having faith in her daughter.

The dragon approached the princess, curious as she was. Her memories flowed into its head as well as her current emotions - fear, pain and curiosity. It winced and shrieked as the pain flowed. The bond was forming.

"Mom? Dad?" the girl called out. Her guardian turned towards the King and his wife. "Why am I seeing things differently?!" she was getting scared.

"Stay calm sweetheart! Its part of the bond. It shows both you and your guardian share the same soul and the bond between you two are impenetrable." her father reassured her. _She forgot every training and lesson..._

* * *

"NYX!" the girl called when her dragon was circling right above her in the meadow. "You grew a lot!" with her arms stretched out, the black dragon landed right in front of her the young girl.

_That's because you fed me too much, Milady. _Nyx held his head low, greeting his mistress.

"Its part of growing up! I have to eat a lot if I wanna be as strong as Dad." she let down her hood, allowing Nyx to see the new bruises she had earned during her melee practice. Her red hair was in a mess, disheveled and uncombed.

_Milady, your hair! Remember your grooming! _Nyx lifted one of its front leg, using his filed claws to comb his mistress's messy hair. _This is the last time. I am NOT going to groom your hair anymore with my talons. Its dangerous. _

"Sorry. I was so exited to see you that I forgot." the girl apologised. Nyx could only let out a deep sigh. Not only was he her guardian, he was also her babysitter. They will always be together nearly every minute of the day. "I promise I will comb my hair before coming to see you."

_That's nice to hear, Milady._

_Can we go for a ride, now? _The girl jumped repeatedly at her spot, desperately wanting to ride her dragon. _Please~ Pwetty please, Nyx?_ Nyx had to give in for his mistress after she had shown her cute side. He slowly laid his body onto the ground, allowing the princess easier access to the nape of his neck. She stepped on one of his hind legs and climbed onto his back without difficulty.

_Hold tight, Milady. I'm not wearing any saddle today. _The princess looped her arms around Nyx neck, gripping tightly onto some of his scales. Pain shot through the both of them.

"Sorry.." slowly, Nyx stood on all fours, standing majestically in the meadow. He stretched out his wings, pridefully showing mother nature and the princess.

_Pfft.. Show off. _

* * *

DONE! ^_^  
So, how is it this time around? Excellent? Haha. R&R! I appreciate the comments ! 3


End file.
